Unexpected Love
by PinkYogaMuffin
Summary: It's the trio's 5th year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron awaken feelings in each other they never knew were there. But the arrival of a handsome new boy to the school creates a whole new complicated situation... Harry/Ron/Orig Char *SLASH*
1. Prologue

Unexpected Love

A fan-fiction by Steven Harrison, inspired by the works of J.K Rowling

Copyright Steven Harrison 2002

Prologue

It was but one year before the child known as Harry Potter would be delivered to the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle. Far away from their home, a cruel, bitter gale washed over an old farmhouse with long tendrils of unnatural wind. The wind caused the nearby trees to whip at the stonework and roof, every now and then knocking a tile or two off. They smashed like glass on the ground. No light emanated from the house's windows, no smoke escaped the chimney pot into the night sky. Outside, an army of weeds choked and surrounded it. The house, in all aspects, appeared deserted.

It was not. Inside, deep in the dank cellar, a young pretty woman cradled a small child and a newborn baby in her arms. She had long, thick blonde hair, and warm amber eyes, that now wept with cold tears. She sat huddled on a creaky, long forgotten wooden bench that definitely needed a good lick of paint. The young boy slept tucked inside a thick woollen blanket, his head resting on her lap. He had his mother's amber eyes and blonde hair. The baby she hugged close to her breast. The baby did not sleep. He was only a few weeks old, and despite the howling wind, he did not make a sound, but looked up at his mother with his own intelligent blue eyes.

"Oh Matt" she murmured, gently stroking his hair. "I'm so afraid. I hope Daddy gets back soon..."

As if in answer, the baby's eyes darted to the stairs, which led back upstairs into the house. However, no one came, and the only sound to be heard was the howling of the wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is there nothing else I can do?"

"Forgive me David, but this is your only option. It is the only solution that will ensure your safety...and your family's..." the old wizard trailed off. He wore robes of deep red and had a long white beard that stretched down past his waist, and hair that almost did the same. He had kind, twinkling eyes, but his face was etched with lines and wrinkles he had earned in his old age. However, he radiated a sense of power that belied his frail appearance.

The man of course, was Albus Dumbledore.

The two men spoke in Dumbledore's office, an amazing circular room filled with extraordinary objects. Some hummed, some smoked, and one particularly large, lifelike model of a mouse let out a soft 'squeak' occasionally. Around the walls were portraits of Hogwarts' many previous Headmasters and Mistresses. Though usually they would have slept peacefully in their frames, today their brows were creased with worry. Dumbledore sat calmly in the chair behind his desk, while David paced nervously back and forwards.

"I have seen too many good people die David," continued Dumbledore, with a trace of bitterness in his voice, a rare thing. "I have no wish to see you suffer the same fate. It is no longer safe for you and your family to remain here in Britain. It will only be a matter of time before Voldemort finds the safe house. We cannot give you the protection you deserve."

"What if we...."

"I am sorry...you living here in Hogwarts would be impossible," he said, as if reading his mind. "Think of the students. It is a risk we cannot take."

"Of course" the man replied, sadness evident in his voice. He looked up at the aged man who sat before him. "How I wish I could stay here. I want to fight him! That...that...bastard! I don't want to hide away like a cowardly hermit, and I'm sure Catherine doesn't either!"

"I understand." Dumbledore said calmly. "But it is not cowardice to save your own and your family's lives in the face of impossible odds. You are a brave, good man David. Catherine is a wonderful person. Please. Take this chance. Leave while it's still safe...before it's too late..."

David stopped pacing, and slumped down in a chair. "You're right. This is the best thing I can do. But Dumbledore...if you need me...or Catherine...we'll be back here in a flash. You know that? I will fight Voldemort face to face if I have to, and..." He broke off.

Dumbledore smiled. "Go to your family David. They need you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine's eyes flickered open. What was that noise? She could have sworn she had heard a thumping sound from upstairs. The sound of glass shattering. Gently, she moved her son's head off her lap. She stood up and put the baby Matt into his nearby cradle. In an instant, she had pulled out her wand.

"_Abolescerium" she spoke softly, pointing the wand at her sons. They became translucent for a moment, before fading to nothingness. They were invisible, at least for now._

Carefully, she crept up the rickety staircase that led up from the cellar. The door creaked open as she turned the handle, opening onto a drab, dusty kitchen. She shut the door behind her, being careful to lock the door with the key in her pocket. Wand in front of her, she whispered the word "_Lumos." Instantly, a narrow beam of light shone from the tip. She continued to walk slowly through the doorway, which led into the living room. The moonlight fell into the room through a cracked windowpane, causing the sheet covered furniture to create menacing ghost-like shapes._

The moon was not the only source of light in the room. In the centre of the space, lay a small rock, which would have been unremarkable if it had not been glowing with and eerie greenish light. As if sensing her presence, the rock floated right in front of her eyes. In split second, it seemed to explode leaving in its place, a familiar, terrifying symbol. 

Catherine choked back a scream.

The Dark Mark.

It just hovered there before fading away again, this time leaving a mass of phosphorescent letters hanging in the air. Catherine, her wand trembling in her hand, stepped back, as the nightmarish message formed before her very eyes.

_Your time is up._

_We are coming._

_We will murder your children, your husband, and you._

_The Dark Lord shall drink of your blood._

_Feast on your flesh._

_Tonight._

Almost as instantly as she had read the message, it disappeared before her eyes. Her eyes were wide open with panic. Stumbling, she ran back to the cellar door. _'Got to get back...got to save them...got to get out of here...'_

She had just pulled out the key to the door when she heard an almighty crash. _'They're here!' The she turned and stood proudly. She was not going to let them walk over her and kill her children. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting, and take a couple of death eaters with her. Wand at the ready, she charged out the kitchen to meet her foes. Then she heard a familiar voice..._

"Catherine!"

"David!"

She ran to him and fell in his arms. He stood there with his strong arms around her, his hair dishevelled, his robes torn. Quickly she told him everything she had seen and heard. She spoke so quickly it was hard to understand, but he did.

"Cat...I know. He's coming for us. I've spoken with Dumbledore. Voldemort will kill us all! We have to leave this place tonight!"

"To..."

"Yes. It's the only place we can be safe. At least for a while. I'll go and get our brooms ready. Where are the kids?"

"In the cellar. I put an invisibility charm on them...it might have worn off now!" She quickly turned and ran down the steps to the cellar. As she had guessed, the charm had worn off. She carefully picked up her children in her arms. Her older son was still asleep but Matt was wide-awake.

"Its okay darling. We're just going away for a while. We'll be ok." Somehow, she thought he understood everything perfectly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Just the beginning folks! We will be hearing a lot more about Matt in the near future *wink wink*. Please R/R. This is my first fanfic ever though, so please be gentle!


	2. Thoughts, Confusion and Joy

Chapter 1: Thoughts, Confusion and Joy

Ron turned over for what felt like the hundredth time in his small, cramped bed. It was one of many sleepless nights he had endured since the summer began. He cast a glance over at the little brass clock that stood on his bedside cabinet. It was three o'clock in the morning. He sighed, debating in his mind what was causing these bouts of insomnia. There was of course one obvious reason. At the end of last term, during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort had regained his powers. He had turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey, which meant that Harry and Cedric, the Hogwarts champions had been transported to a village far away from the school.

Cedric sadly, had been killed almost immediately. However, Voldemort had taken some of Harry's blood, and combining it with various other gruesome ingredients, had returned to his body. His loyal deatheaters had appeared soon after. It was only because of Voldemort's arrogant pride by not killing Harry outright that had saved his best friend's life.

Now, who knew what was happening in the wizarding world? Even as Ron lay back on his pillows, deatheaters could be killing good wizards and muggles alike, all in their insane lust for power. Would Dumbledore really be able to fight it with only a handful of strong wizards on his side? He remembered only to well of the stupidity of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who refused to believe Voldemort had come back. Without a united front against Voldemort, who knew what could happen?

"Stupid prat" Ron thought aloud, thinking of Fudge.

He got out of his bed. If he wasn't going to sleep, he may as well do something else. He went over to his window and opened it; a refreshing breeze blew over him and lessened the stuffiness of his tiny bedroom.

He stood there for a while, looking out into the dark. Every so often, he heard the call of an owl or some woodland animal, even the sound of a gnome as it re-entered the Weasley's garden, giggling. He tried to let the peaceful nocturnal sounds sooth him, but it didn't work. Something bothered him. Was Voldemort really the only thing that was keeping him awake all these nights? He couldn't help but feel something missing, a deep, empty feeling inside him. Maybe he was missing Harry. Of course, that had to be it. Wasn't it? 

Ron had been angry that Dumbledore had made Harry go back to his horrible aunt and uncle's house for the summer. He had wanted Harry to come straight back home with him to the Burrow, especially after what had happened to him. Harry needed people around him who actually_ cared about him. '__I suppose Dumbledore must've had his reasons. Would have been nice if he could have let us know them though!'_

He had already written to Harry several times, but of course, it wasn't the same as having his friend there with him. Mr Weasley had even written to Dumbledore, with great reluctance after Ron had begged him to do so, asking when it would be possible for Harry to come and stay. Dumbledore had replied, shortly but firmly 'When it is safe'. It seemed that was the end of the matter.

Eventually, Ron returned to his bed, curling up with the same empty feelings for another sleepless night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a not so dissimilar scene a hundred miles away, Harry Potter tossed and turned in his sleep. Cold sweat trickled down his face, and occasionally he mumbled a few incoherent words.

"Cedric...NO!....I'll...Cedric...dead...Voldemort!...Vol...."

He awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright in his bed. He gasped, slowly realising where he was. Back in his room at the Dursleys. His heart continued to pound, and still the evil scene replayed itself in his mind.

"Just a dream." he said aloud softly. "Just a dream..." The same dream he had been having ever since that fateful day at the end of term. Voldemort's cold, cruel laugh. Wormtail's swift, heartless killing of Cedric, the handsome, popular Hufflepuff boy who had been Harry's rival in the Triwizard Tournament. How he had fought with Voldemort, barely escaping with his life. His return to Hogwarts. No matter how much he tried to forget, that terrible night haunted his dreams and his nightmares.

It hadn't been long after that that term had ended and Harry had been forced to come back to the dreadful Dursleys, despite the Weasley's protests. Harry smiled at that. They cared. They were more his family than anyone, except perhaps Sirius. Dumbledore however, had insisted that he go back to his aunt and uncles, and least for a few weeks.

His return had been a regular one. The Dursleys, who despised magic, treated him as badly as ever, though the thought of Harry's godfather, to them the murderer Sirius Black kept them in line somewhat. Voldemort, of course meant nothing to them. What did they care if the most evil dark wizard in living memory was regaining power?

He sighed angrily. If only he could have gone back to Ron's house for the summer. Even the prospect of Voldemort's return wasn't so frightening if he was staying with his best friend. He closed his eyes, picturing himself at the Burrow. He and Ron were chatting happily, maybe playing some Quidditch. The twins were working on some dangerous concoction, Percy writing some dreary report. Mrs Weasley cooking the kitchen, delicious smells wafting out the window...

He opened his eyes again. That last thought had just made him hungry. The Dursleys of course were only giving him a little basic food as possible, and Harry had only survived thanks to the efforts of his friends. Hermione had sent him a large selection of dried fruit, low sugar sweets and biscuits. Hagrid had sent him a sticky toffee cake, which made Harry's teeth stick together when he took a slice. Ron had sent him (or rather Mrs Weasley had provided) three delicious fruitcakes, a pork pie and a tasty smoked ham.

Ron. Just thinking about his best friend sent a shiver of loneliness down his spine. It was an odd feeling. After all, Harry had survived the majority of most summers alone. He sighed, and pulled the thin blanket back over him. Within five minutes, he drifted back to sleep, a smile on his face. If someone could have seen inside his mind, they would have known he had began to dream about a certain red-haired boy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get the mail boy!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." said Harry, getting to his feet quickly. He walked out into the hallway, where a small pile of letters greeted him on the doormat. He quickly rifled through them. Bills, bills, junk mail a letter for him. A letter? Harry turned the pale yellow envelope over, to see the Hogwarts crest on the back. He smiled excitedly. Harry was just about to go back into kitchen when he remembered the last time the Dursleys had seen a letter from Hogwarts. Thinking quickly, he stuffed it down the front of his trousers.

"Here you are" said Harry quickly, after returning to the kitchen and handing the pile of mail to Uncle Vernon.

"Took your time didn't you?" growled the red-faced man, eying him with suspicion.

Harry shrugged, and Uncle Vernon seemed be content with that.

Harry was itching to get upstairs and read his letter, but didn't know how he was going to make a suitable excuse. He had a list of chores to do today. Then it came to him.

"I just remembered, I haven't written to Sirius in a while." he said loudly. "I _do hope he's not worried about me...I remember the last time and didn't write to him for a while. He said he would..."_

He had said enough. Aunt Petunia turned white and dropped her teacup, where it shattered on the floor. Uncle Vernon choked on his toast. Dudley just shivered.

"Go...write..." mumbled Uncle Vernon, his face purple, pointing to the door. "Go..."

Harry fought hard to stop himself laughing, but walked out the door with a broad grin on his face. Not only had he got out of doing chores for the whole day, but also now, he could read his letter in peace.

Within minutes, he was in his bedroom. He pulled out the now slightly crumpled letter from out of his trousers and sat down on the bed to read it. Harry carefully ripped open the envelope and grabbed the letter inside. Unfolding it, his eyes caught the signature at the bottom. Dumbledore! Eagerly, he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope I find you well, and that you have managed to find somewhere peaceful to read this letter, because, I am afraid it is rather long. Sitting comfortably? Good. You are probably wondering why I insisted that you go back to Mr and Mrs Dursley at the end of last term, instead of allowing you to stay with your friend Ronald. My reasons for this were twofold. You know only to well what happened at the end of last term. Voldemort and his dark followers are gaining in power. I will not lie to you Harry. There is no doubt that Voldemort wants to kill you.  The reason you are back with your Aunt and Uncle is that at their home, you are safe from Voldemort. He cannot touch you there. I imagine you are wondering why._

_You found out in your third year that Peter Pettigrew was your parent's Secret Keeper. I trust you remember how a Secret Keeper works. Although you did not know it Harry, you have had a Secret Keeper ever since you were left on your Aunt and Uncles doorstep. Your Secret Keeper is Arabella Figg. I believe you know Mrs Figg. You will find out she is not all that she seems to be.  She was a friend of your parents and I decided she would be the best candidate for your Secret Keeper. I would have been so myself, but the magic is at its strongest when the Secret Keeper is close to the one they are protecting. I had to be sure that you were in no immediate danger after Voldemort's rebirth. It seems though that he is preoccupied with many other problems at them moment, and for the time being you are safe._

_In addition to what I have already told you, there is another reason I did not let you go home with the Weasleys immediately. Not knowing Voldemort's plans, I did not want to endanger their lives, as I am certain you would not. I think you will be pleased to know that Mr and Mrs Weasley have been informed of the situation, and would dearly love you to come and stay with them. They are coming to collect you on Saturday 27th of July. I believe that is tomorrow's date for you. You may want to get your things ready. I am told there was a problem with floo powder last time when Mr Weasley and his sons came to collect you for the Quidditch World Cup. This time they will collect you by car._

_Hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, and your birthday when it comes._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry jumped up for joy when he finished the letter. He was getting away from the Dursleys! "Yes!" he cried aloud. Five more weeks of the summer holidays still remained, and he would be spending them with his best friend. Not only that, but for the first time he wouldn't be celebrating his birthday alone in his room.

Harry settled back down to skim over the letter again. He had almost forgotten the part that mentioned Mrs Figg. How odd he thought. All those years of going to her house when the Dursleys needed to put him somewhere, all those times he had been forced to look through the endless photographs of cats…she had been his Secret Keeper. Why had she never told him? he thought angrily. If she had been a friend of his parents, why hadn't she treated him better?

Oh well, there were more important things to think about now. The first thing to do was to inform Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia of the Weasleys arrival tomorrow. Harry hoped they wouldn't make too much of a fuss about it, but he prepared himself for an argument. After all, the last visit hadn't gone down so well with the Dursleys, as Dumbledore had pointed out. Still, he imagined they would still be happy for the chance to be rid of him for the rest of the summer.

He wandered casually back downstairs and into the kitchen, where his Aunt and Uncle were still sitting. Aunt Petunia's nose crinkled as if Harry had a bad smell.

"Did you write that letter yet?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Letter?" said Harry, who had let the lie slip his mind. "Oh…yes…Sirius. Yeah I wrote to him. I'm sure he won't worry about me now."

Uncle Vernon went back to reading his paper.

Harry stood there awkwardly for a second. "Um…I have something to tell you. You know my friend Ron? Well his family are coming tomorrow to take me back to their house for the rest of the summer…" 

"WHAT!?" roared Uncle Vernon. "Them! Here! After what they did last time! The mess they made of our home. Ash everywhere! We were cleaning that for weeks, weren't we Petunia?"

"No, no you don't understand! They're not coming by magi…I mean through the fireplace this time. They're coming in a car."

"Car?" growled Uncle Vernon; rage still etched across his face.

"Yes. So all I have to do is load my stuff in the car and then I'm away. You won't see me until next year, at the earliest. What do you think?"

"Hmm" he replied, looking at Aunt Petunia. "What do you think Petunia?"

"Let him go." She spat bitterly, the first thing Harry had heard her say all day. It'll be good to get him away this early, won't it."

"Well…alright then. But I'm warning you, if they pull any of the nonsense they did last time, I'll have them arrested. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. There won't be any trouble this time. None at all."

Harry grinned. He could hardly wait.


	3. Together Again

Chapter 2: Together Again

Ron yawned, stretching his arms and legs under the bedcovers. Sunbeams filtered through the thin curtains, which hung on his window and illuminated the room with pale yellow light. He shut his eyes again, exhausted from another night of restless sleep. Ron realised he must have drifted of to sleep about four, but remembered waking up several times since then.

From Pigwidgeon's excited, shrill squawks, Ron guessed it must be the owl's breakfast time, and his own. Forcing himself out from under the comfortable bed, he stood up and lazily poured some owl treats into Pig's feeding bowl.

Half tempted to jump back into bed, he reluctantly pulled on his dressing gown and gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. He roughly ran a comb through his luxuriant mass of red hair and yawned again. Deciding he'd better wash up before breakfast, he reached over to open the door.

Ginny beat him to it.

"Ron! Ron!" she yelled excitedly, pushing open the door so hard that it hit Ron right in the face.

"Ginny you idiot! Oww. That really hurt!" he moaned, rubbing his aching nose.

"Oh Ron, gosh, I'm so sorry. But, well, I've got _wonderful news."_

"Which is?"

"Harry's coming to stay with us!" Ginny exclaimed, speaking very quickly. "Dumbledore wrote to Mum and Dad last week telling them it would be okay for to stay with us now, even though …You-Know-who's …well …back. They've been keeping it a secret though, since then, cos they wanted it to be surprise. Isn't it great!"

"Really! He's allowed to come? Brilliant! Yes!"

"That's not all," Ginny continued. "We're going to get him _today!"_

Ron couldn't have been more pleased. He'd be spending the best part of the summer with Harry again. It was Harry's birthday soon … he'd be spending it here! Ron could give him his present in person. They could play Quidditch, talk, annoy Percy with the Weasley twins 'Wizard Wheezes' and…

And maybe the feelings of loneliness would go away.

Ron found himself frowning at that last thought, and Ginny obviously noticed it.

"What's wrong Ron? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah…yes of course I am! It's nothing, really."

"Oh ok, well … see you downstairs."

"See you then."

She left, a bright smile on her face as she ran down the creaky staircase, much to Percy's annoyance. He was busy working in his bedroom on some dull report for the Ministry of Magic. Ron smiled to himself when he thought of Ginny's joy. It was no secret that she adored Harry, but of course, she was too shy to admit it to him.

Ron quickly prepared himself to go downstairs, throwing on some clothes, splashing some water in his face and jumping down the stairs two or three at a time, finally arriving in the kitchen, a wide grin on his face. Mrs Weasley was busy at the stove cooking a mass of sausages, fried eggs, black pudding and bacon. Fred and George were already at the table, scoffing down large plates of food. Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, a frown on his face. Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning everyone!" said Ron cheerfully.

"Morning." mumbled everyone else, glancing over at him as he took a seat.

"_Really Ron," sighed Mrs Weasley as she brought over a plate to him covered with a mixture of eggs, bacon and sausages. "You look like you've been sleeping in the shed! Look at your hair…" She started to tidy it up with her hand._

"M…um!" moaned Ron, his mouth full of hot bacon. "Geroff!"

Fred and George snorted with laughter. "Aww, can't poor little Ron use a comb?" laughed George.

"Shut up." replied Ron, his ears turning pink.

"I suppose Ginny told you the good news about Harry?" said Mr Weasley, looking up from his paper. 

"Yeah. Yeah she did Dad. It's great."

"Your Mother and I are going to go and get him. You can come too Ron, there should be enough space for you too."

"Great!"

"What? Can't we come too?" exclaimed Fred.

"No. We had to borrow the Diggory's muggle car." said Mrs Weasley "The Ministry wouldn't let us borrow one of their cars, so we'll need all the spare space for Harry's things."

"And Harry Mum, don't forget." smiled Ron

"Well of course I hadn't forgotten Harry! I just thought that that went without saying."

"We better start to make a move Molly, if we're going to get there by this afternoon." said Mr Weasley. "If you're ready Ron..."

"Yes yes, all right then, just let me finish up the washing." replied Mrs Weasley. This was done with a swish of her wand. She pulled of her apron and looked at the twins warily. "Fred, George, though I dread to say it, _look after the house while we're gone. Don't blow anything up!"_

"Mum!" cried George, a look of feigned hurt on his face, "as if _we'd do anything like that."_

"I mean it."

"Righto."

"All right then, let's go." said Mr Weasley. "Get your coat Ron."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Privet Drive, a tired but excited Harry prepared to pack his things for when the Weasleys arrived. He had been awake most of the night thinking of Ron and the Burrow. Care and love when he needed it the most. The packing didn't take long, everything fitted neatly into his trunk, his books, his robes, potions ingredients. Most precious of all, his Firebolt broom, a gift from Sirius, lay safe wrapped in cloth within the trunk. Once everything had been packed away, Harry locked the padlock that sealed the trunk.

That hadn't taken long. Aside from his school things, Harry didn't have many personal possessions. The only thing now that wasn't in his luggage was his phoenix feather wand. Harry always kept it close to him, today, tucked inside his belt. Hedwig, in her smallish cage, now remained the only other thing that he had to carry.

He glanced down at his wrist automatically, forgetting that he no longer wore the wristwatch which had been broken when he had dived into the lake at Hogwarts last year while still wearing it. Instead, he looked to the alarm clock beside his bed. It was nearly twelve o'clock. Ron should be arriving soon.

He decided he might as well take his things downstairs now; at least then, the Dursleys would have the least possible amount of time to embarrass both Harry and the Weasleys. He opened the door and began to pull the heavy trunk out into the hall landing. He briefly considered asking Uncle Vernon for help carrying it, then realised how outrageous that was. He smiled grimly. Harry was almost fifteen now, and still his frame was somewhat skinny, thanks to the Dursleys meagre rations. However, he had begun to reap the rewards of his years of playing Quidditch, as finely toned muscles filled out his body. With a little difficulty, he dragged the heavy case down the stairs, bumping it on every step.

"QUIET!" roared Uncle Vernon from the living room, where he, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching television.

"Sorry!" called back Harry, rolling his eyes, which Uncle Vernon thankfully could not see. 

He headed back upstairs to collect Hedwig's cage. As it was daytime, she was asleep, but she lazily opened one eye as he picked up the cage, and hooted quietly by way of hello. He took her back downstairs and placed her on top of the trunk. With nothing better to do, he wandered through to the front sitting room, where he could watch the road and wait for his friend…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?" asked Ron with impatience.

"We've still got a while to go Ron. Don't worry! We'll be there within an hour." said Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley was driving the Diggory's white Ford Escort. It wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't too impressive either. Unfortunately, Mr Weasley didn't have much experience with cars, and had to keep referring to an old muggle handbook called '_The Motorist's Guide. New 1947 edition._' It hadn't proven too reliable. 

"This is the…gear stick?" said Mr Weasley.

"Yes Arthur…keep your eyes on the road! Watch out!"

"Ooops. That was close."

"Do try and be careful."

"Sorry."

Ron, who was seated in the back, yawned with boredom. The journey seemed to be taking forever, as if someone was forcing the minutes of the little electric clock to creep past as slowly as possible, just to torture him. They sped past fields of cows, tiny hamlets, towns and old castles, but Ron noticed little. If only they still had the flying Ford Anglia…but no...that was too dangerous, and had nearly gotten himself and Harry expelled in their second year after they had used it to get to Hogwarts.

This way was safer.

Though it seemed an eternity to Ron, Mrs Weasley's  guess was more accurate. A little before one o'clock, they finally arrived outside the Dursleys house in Little Whinging, Surrey, despite some trouble with the map they had tried to follow. Desperate to see his best friend, he quickly opened the car door, and walked up quickly to the front door. He couldn't fail to see Harry's handsome face at the window, a face which disappeared almost instantly, only to reappear as the front door was thrown open.

"Harry!"

"Ron!" said Harry. Without thinking, he wrapped his red-haired friend in a tight hug.

A hug? He had just _hugged _Ron? Not a friendly, informal sort of hug, but a loving, caring hug. Had he really missed him so much? After all, it had only been three weeks. What had gotten into him? The he realised he was still holding Ron.

"Ron I…sorry I…" Harry felt himself blush.

"Harry…" Ron's ears had turned pink. "Er…great to see you!" he said, trying to break the awkward pause. Ron looked around. His parents weren't even out the car yet; apparently, Mr Weasley had just discovered the electric windows. There was no sign of the Dursleys.

"Yeah, great to see you too Ron" replied Harry. "I brought all my things downstairs, want to give me a hand?"

"Sure."

At that moment, Aunt Petunia had opened the living room door an inch upon hearing voices. She narrowed her eyes at Harry and Ron.

"Er…that's me going then." said Harry quietly.

Aunt Petunia didn't say anything, merely nodded and closed the door again.

"We better get out of here soon as possible, just in case they change their minds." said Harry.

"Right, let's go then."

It only took them five minutes to load the car boot with Harry's trunk, a tight squeeze, but it just about fit. Harry took Hedwig in the back seat with him, where he sat beside Ron. "Hello Harry." said Mr Weasley.

"Hello Harry dear." said Mrs Weasley kindly. "How are you?"

"Fine Mrs Weasley. Thanks for letting me come and stay."

"Oh it's no trouble, none at all. After what hap…" she stopped abruptly. "Glad to have you staying with us. I wish you could have come at the beginning of the summer, but I assume Dumbledore explained why?"

"Yes he did."

"Good. Well, shall we be off Arthur?"

"Back to the Burrow." grinned Ron.

"Back to the Burrow." repeated Harry, smiling. 

The journey back went by considerably quicker, at least for Ron. He and Harry talked about everything, Quidditch, school, food, music, and plans for the summer. Two topics never came up though. One was Voldemort. The other was the hug they had shared on the Dursley's front steps, and the warmth Harry had felt tingling inside him when it happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ron lay awake that night, he thought over the day's events. He and Harry had spent the whole day talking, catching up on everything that had happened so far over the summer. Mrs Weasley had made a fabulous dinner, and afterwards, he, Harry and the twins had spent the evening playing Quidditch in the paddock. Ron felt like he hadn't had this much fun in ages. Yet…something within him still called out for help, some emotional void that could not be filled. But what was it? he thought in frustration. Harry was here, he was happy; he had loving friends and family all around him. What was wrong? He sighed angrily, turning to the now sleeping Harry, lying on the camp bed in his room. He thought about the hug Harry had given him. There was nothing wrong with friends hugging of course…it had just felt…odd. Perhaps that was because they had never really hugged before. He loved Harry of course, as a friend, his best friend. It was then he realised it exactly how much Harry meant to him, and how much he probably meant to Harry. It was good to have him back. 


	4. The Confession

Chapter 3: The Confession

Harry's birthday came a few days later, on the 31st of July of course. The Weasleys had a prepared a surprise party for Harry for when he woke up, and the day was spent mostly outside in the warm summer sun. Mrs Weasley had baked an enormous cake with Harry's name written on it, surrounded by fifteen magical everlasting candles. Harry had opened presents from Hermione, Hagrid, even Neville, Seamus and Dean which had all arrived that morning. He guessed his other friends had given him things this year after what he had gone through.

After the party, when he and Ron were alone, Ron had given him his present, a brand new wristwatch. It was made of an attractive coppery coloured metal, beautifully decorated with strands of silver. It looked very expensive.  It was much more interesting than a regular muggle watch, as it not only told you things like the time and the date, but also useful things such as when dinner was ready and how many drops of seaweed extract to add to a sleeping draught.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Ron, smiling.

"Ron...wow thanks, it's wonderful." he replied, putting it on instantly. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Oh...no it wasn't so much, besides, mum and dad helped me pay for it."

Harry felt the overwhelming urge to reach over and kiss Ron hard on the lips, and barely stopped himself from pulling the fiery-haired youth's body close to his.

_What am I thinking! _Thought Harry. _Kiss Ron…How can I…what am I doing!_

"Ron…I…I have to go upstairs…I forgot…uh something."

"What is it Harry, is something wrong?" said Ron, his eyes radiating concern.

"No…nothing...just…see you in a while."

At that, Harry shot up the rickety stairs that led up and up. He didn't stop till he reached Ron's bedroom, shutting the door hard behind him. Feeling the hard wood against his back, he slid to the floor.

He began to cry.

All those years…all those long years he had denied himself…denied himself *love*. He had kept his secret buried deep within him, never knowing, never wanting to know. Ron...he had wanted to kiss Ron.

"I'm gay." he said aloud softly.

It was if a huge weight inside him had evaporated, drifted away like mist on a cold morning. The secret he had hidden, that he had chosen to ignore, now burned brightly inside his heart, awakening his spirit, awakening…him.

More tears trickled down his cheeks as the realization dawned on him. He was gay. What did that mean in the wizarding world? No one had ever spoken about it before. What did wizards think of people…people like him? Did the same prejudices that existed in the muggle world spread here, this place of magic he had grown to love ever since he entered it?

He didn't know.

He lay there huddled up for what might have been seconds, maybe hours. He was only awakened from his reverie by a quiet tapping on the door.

"Harry?" a kind voice whispered.

Ron.

Harry, his eyes still glistening with tears, pulled of his glasses and wiped them on the sleeve of his jumper. Replacing the glasses, he stood up quickly, and gently turned the door handle to let Ron in, hoping he looked all right. _Ron…my good, best…beautiful friend…I love you…_

The handsome red haired boy in front of him wore an expression of worried concern.

"Harry, are you okay? You didn't come back downstairs. I thought…" he stopped abruptly, not failing to notice Harry's red-rimmed eyes. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question.

Harry stumbled back, eventually sitting down on Ron's small, duvet-covered bed. Ron followed him into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, his hands behind his back. _He looks so helpless. What can I do...I just want to go over there beside him and…_

"Talk to me." he said kindly. "I'm your friend Harry. You can tell me anything."

Harry looked back to him, feeling the tears swell inside him again. _I know Ron…I believe you…but how can I tell you this? This secret love I hold for you. I could lose you forever…but I have to tell you. I have to!_

"Sit beside me Ron." he said after moment, patting the duvet to his right. Ron obeyed. Kind brown eyes met vibrant green.

Then it happened.

Harry's hand reached out and pulled Ron towards himself. His hungry lips met Ron's touching them in a long, hot, passionate embrace. His hand cradled the back of Ron's head, lost in his soft hair. Seconds passed. Ron didn't move away. He was kissing back, his warm lips touching Harry's. Then they both pulled away, gasping for air.

"I…I…" Ron stammered.

Harry was equally lost for words. Could it be?

"Ron…you realize what we both just did there? We…we each just kissed another boy."

"I know."

"Then you're…"

"Yes…I am…and you are...?"

"Yes…oh Ron...yes!" Harry fell into his taller friend' arms, hugging him tight. "I wanted to tell you…but I couldn't…not until tonight…I was so scared. In seconds, I could have ruined our friendship, lost you forever. But I had to…"

Ron pulled him up to face him. "I'm glad you did," he said grinning. "Because if you hadn't, I might have done it first! I wanted to tell you about…but I was so scared, just like you were."

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry had to laugh, "I love you Ron Weasley."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Harry never thought it could have been possible for them to be closer friends than they already were, but the following weeks proved them wrong. Coming out to each other, even in such an odd, sudden way had bonded them together in a way neither could have imagined. They had found the warm companionship they had denied themselves, yearned for since they discovered whom they were.

There was one little problem though. Ron wasn't prepared to tell his family, not so soon, after all, he had only just fully realised himself. Harry certainly didn't want to tell anyone else yet either. Therefore, their relationship consisted of stolen kisses, hands touching under the table and secret smiles. Every night, Harry, who was always more sleepy than Ron, fell asleep in his best friend's arms, after they had talked into the small hours of the morning. Ron would gently remove Harry's glasses and place them on the bedside cabinet, then lower him into his own bed.

One such night, Ron lay awake on his bed, while Harry slept quietly on his own, as he had done so many nights. Ron's mind was a maze of thoughts. _I should be happy…I have Harry…Isn't that who I wanted, more than anything?_ He looked over at Harry, and stroked his jet-black hair with his hand. _Maybe I'm just scared. Scared I'll be a worse boyfriend than a best friend. What if we didn't work out, DON'T work out? I couldn't stand to lose you as my friend._ _I said I loved you…I'm just not so sure I love you how you think I love you. Oh Harry…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Post arrived this morning boys." said Mrs Weasley brightly as they entered the kitchen the next morning. Waiting for them were a few letters on the breakfast table.

"Great!" said Harry, who hadn't seen much mail over the summer.

"Yeah." agreed Ron

After they had swallowed a hearty breakfast, they examined their letters. One was from Hermione, and addressed to both of them. The other was from Hogwarts, and they had one of these each. Harry hadn't heard much from Hermione all summer, and so he reached for her letter first, not to eager to think about school so soon. Ron sat beside Harry who opened the letter.

"So what's Hermione been doing all summer then?" said Ron cheerfully.

"Let's find out" said Harry, and began to read Hermione's neatly written letter aloud.

_Dear Ron (and Harry, since I'm assuming you're there)_

_I hope you two are having a good summer and not getting into too much trouble. Did you enjoy your birthday Harry? I hope you are all right, especially after what happened. I've been thinking about you all summer. I've also been busy studying many protection spells. I think they'll be useful this year as we're bound to need them for Defence against the Dark Arts. Have you two remembered to do your summer homework? I finished mine last week._

_Anyway, to the point of this letter. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at Diagon Alley on the 29th of August, so we could buy all our school things together. We need so much this year! Let me know if that date is okay with you._

_Bye for now._

_Hermione (and Crookshanks!)_

"Homework," sighed Ron. "I had forgotten all about it. Trust Snape to give us a five page essay of poisons to do over the summer."

Harry was thinking of something else. _Why does everyone have to keep reminding me of Voldemort? As if I needed reminding. _ At least the nightmares had stopped, for now at least. However, that probably had something to do with being with Ron.

"Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, I agree," said Harry "Still, at least we get to meet Hermione before school starts. The 29th will be okay right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mum?"

"Yes?" Mrs Weasley, looking around from her work of tidying the kitchen.

"Will it be okay for me and Harry to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff on the 29th? Hermione wants to go with us."

"I suppose we can do that. I'd prefer to get your things a little before then, but all right. I've stocked up on floo powder so there should be enough for all of us."

"Great, thanks Mum." said Ron.

Right Well, I think I'm finished up in here, if you need me, I'm going upstairs to make the beds."

"Okay."

"I'll send a quick note back to Hermione then, to tell her." said Harry. Ron nodded.

Next, they both reached for their individual letters, each written on the same heavy parchment and stamped with the same Hogwarts seal. Along with the usual list of instructions and supplies (including _The Dark Arts – A History _by Abigail Nocturne, and _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_) was attached a short note. It looked as though it had been written after the official letter.

_Please note that a permanent new student from Beauxbatons will join the fifth year at Hogwarts this year. Though I'm sure most of you know that the transfer of a student from one school to another, especially at this stage in ones school career, is highly irregular, due to certain exceptional circumstances, this measure has been necessary. Your new classmates name is Matthew Arundel. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

The apparently both finished reading the note at the same time. They looked at each other.

"New student?" said Ron. "How strange."

"Yeah. I wonder why Matthew would want to transfer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. He must have had good reason though. Just think, he'll have to be sorted with all the first years!" replied Harry

"Oh yeah! Gosh, how embarrassing. Let's hope he's in Gryffindor though, then we can find out about him."

Mr Weasley then entered the room, looking tired. Apparently, he hadn't got much sleep last night. That wasn't surprising, considering the amount of work he had to do for both the Ministry and Dumbledore.

"Dad, did you know we're getting a new student this year, a fifth year?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes…the Arundel's son…yes I know."

"You know his family Mr Weasley?" said Harry, surprised.

"Yes. His parents were friendly with us, before…well I'm sure you find out enough about Matthew when he tells you himself."

"It should be interesting." smiled Harry.

"I can't wait to meet him." said Ron.


	5. Note to all my lovely readers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello everyone! First of all I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to give me feedback on my fanfic, it has been much appreciated! I'd also like to apologise for the huge amount of time it is taking me to update my fanfic. It's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last updated. The thing is, as a student, I am kept *extremely***** busy with a hectic college and social life. I also have a job working in a shop, which eats up my free time. Not only that but I'm in the process of applying to art colleges now and I'm much stressed. I can't promise, but I hope that chapter 4 will be up very soon. I've already done 700 words of it. Love and hugs to you all, and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!

P.S: Just so you all know, this note was just to show you I haven't crawled under a rock and died or something ^_^. I'll delete it when the real chapter goes up. Bye!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~****


End file.
